The Saga of Enna and Finn
by mm zayland
Summary: A twist on the traditional 'forbidden love' story, filled with hateful rulers, daring escapes, and pulse-quickening young love. Co-authored with lookaftermyheart811.
1. When I Get Home, You're So Dead

A/N: Okay. MAJOR re-construction done on this story. I like it a whole lot more now that all the pesky too-short chapters and irrelevant/annoying A/N's in every chapter are gone. My next project is to revise and edit again, because I noticed too many mistakes as I skimmed some parts of it...

**The Saga of Enna and Finn**

**By**

**mm cullen & lookaftermyheart811**

**EnnaPOV:**

It was dark. So dark that the darkness was threatening to swallow me up like a black hole. I judged that it was past midnight, but I couldn't be sure. All I could think about was getting away, getting far, far away.

After a while the sun began to come up. All this traveling gave me plenty of time to think of what I was running from.

My name is Princess Enna Sarena Kiladra. I live in the kingdom of Kildenzo. My parents King Rybalt and Queen Eve rule the country with ease, and all their subjects love them. That is, all except for me, who they rule with an iron hand. I've hated them for as long as I could remember, but arranging this marriage was the final straw.

On my sixteenth birthday, they held a ball and I was forced to dance with all the eligible bachelors in the kingdom, ages ranging from eight to sixty-seven. That was a fun time, to be sure. Then for months and months afterward, my parents invited suitors from all over to woo, wed, and bed me. I had a fit and sent them all on their way.

After a while, Prince Finn came to call. His parents ruled in the neighboring kingdom of Isilee. He is a tall, handsome man, with brown hair and blue eyes, a strong jaw, and broad shoulders. He is the vision of what every prince should be, and only two years my senior. And he's not just handsome, he's also sweet and funny. But the only problem is, my parents picked him.

I resent them so much that I just can't imagine doing anything they want me to without a fight. It may sound childish, but their approval of Finn makes me want to cast him off and have an affair with an outlaw or something of the sort, even though he's the best man I could ever dream of. So when they announced our betrothal to the kingdom yesterday on my seventeenth birthday, I knew I had to leave... And this is where the story comes in.

I left just after the feast was over, as soon as I could get away. Now here I am, in the middle of the Kildenzoan forest, alone. I can picture the scenario at the castle this morning: the maid brought my breakfast tray in the morning, dismayed to find me absent again, the dressmaker was angry because I missed the fitting for my wedding gown, and my mother was peeved because I had missed mid-morning tea. After the lonely tea, my mother will finally summon someone to look for me, and after coming up empty handed, she will notify my father who will roll his eyes and tell his knights to look for his "bull-headed daughter". Again. After looking all over the castle and the grounds a second and third time, my father will send out a search party. But by the time he decides to do so, I will be long gone. I only wonder if Finn will miss me...

**FinnPOV:**

When I first heard of Princess Enna, I figured she would be like any other princess, stuck-up and spoiled. But my parents wanted me to go and see what she was like, and as future king, you must choose your battles with your parents wisely, so I accepted just to please them.

When I got there, I was received with warmth along with all the rest of her suitors; apparently she was a very popular girl. And when I met her, I could see why. I walked into the Throne Room and saw her. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her. With her ink black hair, fair skin, and deep blue eyes, I had to catch my breath when I saw her.

But that's not what kept me there. It was her personality. I found her attitude refreshing, she wasn't full of herself at all, and I don't even think she knew that she was beautiful. She was also witty and charming.

We began to spend more and more time together and I enjoyed her company. I think she was fond of me too, but she always seemed to be holding something back. I'm not sure what or why, but I hoped it wasn't my fault. She also seemed to really dislike her parents. Whenever the topic of the King and Queen comes up, she changed topics immediately and with such grace that, besides me, no one else seemed to notice. But I always did.

This morning when I arrived in the garden for tea with Enna and the Queen, she wasn't there. The Queen was furious because Enna had already missed breakfast and a dress fitting (it was for her wedding gown, as I had asked for her hand the night before). She went off to notify the King and I decided to go look for her myself.

I searched for her at the gazebo, in the orchard, and even up in the old pear tree where she would sometimes go to be alone, but she wasn't there. I was beginning to worry, when I saw a party forming by the palace gate. Curious, I went over and spoke to the captain of the Guard. He said that the Princess was missing and that they were going out to look for her. That was the part that really worried me.

You see, I'm not the only one who had noticed Enna's beauty and I was afraid that if they found her alone in the forest that one of them, or more, would have their way with her before they brought her back to the castle. I just couldn't have that.

I decided I would venture into the forest and rescue her myself. Maybe then she would finally reveal what she's been hiding from me. So here I am wandering aimlessly in the woods, looking for Enna. I just hope she didn't run away because of my intent to marry her. If that was why she endangered her life and the future of the kingdom by runnung away from all she knew, I just couldn't live with myself...


	2. Seventeen Forever

**EPOV:**

I could see that the sun is low in the western sky. _It must be about suppertime_, I thought. But I certainly didn't need to look at the sun to figure that out, because I had forgot to pack food and my stomach has been notifying me about the time for hours.

What kind of fugitive am I if I didn't even pack food? I need to find something to eat or I'll faint. I realized that I'm thirsty too. I'm pathetic. This running away thing isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I must be tired, too, because I started to have conversations with myself inside my head. "Oh look! Am I mistaken… or is that, yes it is! A creek! Thank god. I'm just so thirsty." I knelt down beside the creek, making a cup out of my hands, and drank.

After I'd had my fill of water, I walked over to a big oak tree and sat under it. I felt awful. I didn't know where I was going, let alone I didn't even know where I wanted to go. I should have thought this through. I was just so worried about getting away that I didn't think about what I'd do once I was gone. If only I could go back in time and plan more. Maybe I could've brought a map and I definitely would've packed some food. I was just so caught up in disobeying my parents that I couldn't think straight.

_My parents._ I wonder what they're doing now. I wonder if they even miss me. They probably only notice I'm gone because they don't have to yell at me to get me to go to their various events and pointless parties. I'm better off without them. I'm already having a better time out here in the woods on my own, even though I'm starving, than I would have back at the palace with those tyrants for parents.

Who needs them? I'll be fine out here on my own. If only I could find something to eat...

**FPOV:**

It's dark. I've been looking for Enna out here in the woods for about ten hours and I still haven't found even a trace of her. Maybe I should've brought a bloodhound to find her trail, and more food, too.

I didn't really anticipate being out here this long. I guess I figured that she would change her mind about running away and come back toward the castle and I would be there to escort her back. But, what I really didn't take into consideration was that Enna's known to be very, very stubborn.

I guess I should have known better. I just really want to find her safe and sound so we can go back to the palace and have our wedding. I want to be able to pick up where we left off. I feel we were really making progress, and I at least, was very fond of her...maybe even a little more.

I wasn't sure how she felt about me. _Maybe the reason she ran away from you is that she hates you. _I hurriedly shut up the voices in my head telling me things I couldn't bear to hear, before I broke down.

I tried to guess where i was, but all i saw was trees and the trail that stretched on ahead of me. I didn't know exactly where i was, just somewhere in the kingdom of Kildenzo. Honestly, I didn't even know where Enna had gone. Maybe I was walking in the wrong direction.

But, alas, now she's gone and I fear that it's my fault. I just have to find her, if it's the last thing I do...

**EPOV:**

I was wandering through the woods, trying to decide which direction would most likely take me farther away from my disaster of a life, when I heard rustling in the fallen leaves.

I crouched down and waited for whatever it was to show itself. From behind a mass of trees emerged my father's army. I recognized them by the kingdom's crest on their arms: the Brave Knight on the Armored Horse, and by their red and gold colored uniforms. From here, I could even recognize Rod, the captain of the guard, and Sal, his right-hand man. Sal was a vile man who had tried more than once, unbeknownst to my father, to catch me alone in my chamber. Fortunately for me, he's not very bright and I manage to evade him easily, much to his dismay.

All in all, I'm not fond of, nor do I feel safe with my father's army. They are pigs, all except for Rod, whom I trust, and I am a hot topic in their barracks. They always brag and make up stories about promises I whisper into their ears late at night. Like I said, pigs.

So when I saw them approaching, I began to back slowly away, trying to put distance myself from the men as far as possible without being noticed. I had backed quite a distance, and I thought I was safe, when all of a sudden I ran into something hard. I turned around slowly to discover that it was my own knight in shining armor, my Finn.

**FPOV:**

After long hours of searching, I finally heard somebody talking. I followed the voices until I saw the royal army, apparently looking for Enna. I heard mumblings of "Enna" and "the Princess".

My first thought was to jump out of the bushes and ask if they had found her, or at least had her trail.... Then, I got to thinking.

If they find her, what would they do? Would the be angry with her?

I decided it would be best if I found her first. I was creeping away slowly when I saw some movement in the bushes nearby. I quietly crept up to see who it was, because they were obviously hiding. It was my sweet Enna! Trying not to startle her and alert the army standing twenty feet away, I lightly touched her on the shoulder. She turned around, afraid, and her big, beautiful eyes locked with mine.


	3. Melt My Heart To Stone

**EPOV:**

When I realized it was him, I shouted out "Finn!" and threw myself into his chest, burying my face into his neck. He raised my chin with one finger, staring at me, and placed another finger to his lips telling me to keep quiet.

We turned around to see if the knights had heard me. Of course, they had, and we heard movement in the bushes to the left us, alerting us that they were sending scouts our direction. Finn took my hand and pulled me swiftly away.

We ran as fast as we could, not knowing where we were headed, and when we guessed had finally lost them and they wouldn't be able to find us any time soon, we slowed down. Eventually, we stopped, and fell to the ground laughing.

He was the first to stop laughing, and I could guess what he was thinking about. He was started in with the inevitable questions. "Enna, where on earth have you been?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I knew this was coming. But how to explain in a way that let me retain what little sanity he imagined I had? "I've been...around. Just wandering."

"Wandering? Enna, you went so far from home."

"Yea, i did." I looked at him, trying to look guilty while I asked my next question. "Were my parents worried?" He knew me too well, though, and as I struggled to keep a straight face, I knew he could see the hint of a smile on my lips.

"Yes. I suspect that's why the knights were out here. They were looking for you. They're here to bring you home."

"Well, I'm not going back. So they'll have to get used to it."I expected him to object, but he just nodded like he understood perfectly. Huh. Maybe he wasn't too happy with his own situation at home.

After a long, comfortable silence, Finn said something that shocked me.

"Enna, you didn't leave because you disliked me, did you?"

My mouth gaped and I at him. I burst out laughing and managed to convey through my hysterical gasps and giggles that, no, I would never run away from him.

"Then why did you leave?" he asked, bewildered.

"I couldn't bear to listen to my parents. I just _could not_ give in to their wishes."

"But they only wanted for us to be together! Didn't you want that all along?"

Enna thought about this, trying to decide which meant more: Finn? Or disobeying her parents? Staying with a person for which she felt so strongly for? Or sticking to everything she had known and based her whole existence upon?

**FPOV:**

"But they only wanted for us to be together! Wasn't that what you wanted that all along?"

A long pause followed. I started panicking. _She doesn't feel that way about me._ I cursed myself inwardly. She probably thought I was stalker, the way I had been acting. Of course, I was only acting like that cause she had been leading me on... But I couldn't possibly blame this on her. I must have misunderstood everything between us.

"Enna? I..." She looked up at me. When I didn't continue, she looked at her hands again.

You could see the thought on her face, and watch her brow furrow with concentration. I wished I could know exactly what she was thinking. Besides the fact that I was in a slow torture knowing that I had been falling in love with the girl across from me, who didn't even think of me the same way, I might add, I found myself mesmerized just looking at her. Her gorgeous blue eyes were intensely focused while she was thinking, and her dark, straight hair fell down about her shoulders, silhouetting her face. I came to the realization that, if she told me to leave her alone, I would be heartbroken.

I was so engrossed in watching her that I forgot I was waiting for an answer. I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard her let out a little sigh. _Oh no. Here it comes..._ I spoke quickly, interrupting her before she could break my heart. "Enna, if you don't feel the same way about me, then that's fine. I'm sorry... I thought you did. I'm a little embarrassed, so I'll just go now..." I got up slowly, not wanting to meet her eyes. I had to retain what little piece of dignity I still had.

As I was walking away, I heard her get up and move towards me. I turned around, instinctually.

**EPOV:**

It was like had punched me from the inside.

He thought that I didn't like him! How little he knew. He had no idea that my hesitation was just me thinking. About him.

I had thought long and hard and come to several conclusions.

First, I knew I would hate myself if Finn thought for one second that I didn't care about him. I realized that that was what he thought now. I hated myself! I hated my parents! They ruin my life even when they aren't around. They could cost me Finn. Without Finn, I was empty. He was my life anymore. I couldn't live without him, and just thinking about it made me a feel hollow.

Sometime during my thinking, I had an epiphany. I felt a wash of emotions as I thought about it. It was that I loved him. _I love Finn. I love him I love him I love him. _My heart just about exploded right then and there.I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't make myself say the words. Instead of confessing everything to him, all I had been able to do was sigh. He had taken that sigh badly. He must have thought I was going to tell him goodbye.

I didn't know what to do, but I needed to do something, before it was too late. He was already leaving. Thinking about my sad excuses for parents couldn't rule my life like this, I wouldn't allow it. I would make my own choices based on what I wanted, and I wanted Finn. More than anything I had ever wanted before, and anything I would ever want, I guessed, I wanted him. Needed him was probably the more appropriate description.

He began to walk away. _Oh, Finn, what have I done? Come back here. _It took me a moment to realize that he couldn't hear my internal monologue, and was still under the wrong impression.

I stood up and started to run after him. He must have heard me because he turned around to look at me. He's such a beautiful man! I didn't know what to say, or maybe it was that I couldn't say anything good enough to explain what I was thinking. So, instead of talking, I just walked over to him, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him.


	4. Fall For You

**The Saga of Enna and Finn**

**Chapter 10: Finn  
**

I turned around to see Enna flying towards me, and the next thing I knew, my arms encircled Enna's waist and her mouth was on mine. Where did this come from? Just a minute ago, I thought she felt nothing for me, but now... Not that I was complaining or anything.

When she pulled away after what felt like much too short a time, I saw a tear running down her cheek. I couldn't bear to see her hurting. What was wrong with this girl today? I ran my thumb across her cheek, bent down so I could see in her eyes, and softly said "Enna..."

She started to sob. I pulled her to my chest and heard her say, "Oh Finn, I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just...you...you..."

"Enna, you can tell me anything. You know that, right? Please Enna, just trust me."

"I do, Finn."

"Then why in the world are you crying?"

She laughed once, without humor. "You must think I'm crazy," she sighed. "I guess it's just...being here with you...it's giving in to my parents... giving them what they want. And for the longest time, my whole life was disagreeing and disobeying my parents, meeting suitors and arguing with my parents. It's hard for me to change and to accept that I'm pleasing them. So, I have two choices. Either stay with you, which I really, really want, or I could continue to go on how I always have, the only way I've ever known. I know that it sounds awful and stupid and you don't want to hear it, and I feel terrible telling you this, but it's true. I want to be with you, Finn, I really do, it's just...complicated, I guess." She didn't meet my eyes until she was done with her little speech.

Finally. I knew everything that she was thinking. Knowing didn't mean it made sense, but still. It was something.

"Enna, I don't want to force you, but what are you going to choose? I'm willing to wait for you to decide, but not forever. I love you Enna, and I would marry you today if I could."


	5. Here In Your Arms

**FPOV:**

I didn't know what to say. Running away with Enna sounded so good, but I had a duty to my country. My father, the king, is not in good health, and I really should try be around to take his place whenever I need to.

On the other hand, there was Enna. She's beautiful, and wonderful, and she wants to be with me. I decided I had made up my mind. There probably was never any question to what I would choose, honestly. I had to the best thing for me, and, at this point, Enna was an extension of me.

"Okay Enna. I'll run away with you. But. One condition..." I qualified.

"Name it."

"It's simple really. Just come over here and let me kiss you again." I was feeling quite mischevious all of the sudden. Maybe it was that I knew Enna was feeling the same way.

A beautiful smile graced her face and she began to walk over. "Gladly," she responded, stepping closer and putting her hands on my chest. She looked into my eyes, and kissed me.

After a few moments, I pulled away after I thought about something she had said. "Before we set off on this epic journey, answer me one question, if you will."

"What?" She looked a little confused.

I tried hard to look serious as I asked, "Will men really discuss what they would do to you if they were me?"

She laughed. Good. I loved her laugh. It made me smile. "Oh yes. They certainly will." She grabbed my hand and began to tell him all about the barracks-talk as we walked. We were beginning our journey away, away from everything we knew, so that they could be rebellious and happy one last time before having to grow up and become adults.

Sometime while we were walking along the trail, we changed the subject. She told me something that made me want to explode in joy. "I'm the happiest I had been in a long, long time, Finn. I have everything I had ever wanted. I have the perfect guy, an adventure ahead, and I'm thrilled to be disobeying my parents to my fullest extent. Without leaving you, of course." I couldn't stop smiling.

"So where are we headed?" I finally asked.

"I already told you, it's all up to you. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, there's so many places I've wanted to go. But I never wanted to leave the kingdom and my family. It's kind of exhilarating to be so, I don't know, rebellious and....bad." I thought I would try to sound cool to impress her.

She just laughed at me. I must not have done a good job. I laughed along with her, trying to sound like I was joking.

We walked along, hand in hand, in silence for a while. We must have been thinking the same thing because she wore the guilty look on her face that I'm sure was on mine.

"Do you think they'll be worried? When do you think they'll start looking for us? Well, me, I mean. They're already looking for you," I said, laughing

Her response startled me.

"Oh, well, my parents will probably just give up after a while, and say good riddance." I had to remind myself to close my now gaping mouth. I mumbled a "Sorry..." but she just continued. "But your parents will probably miss you like crazy, huh? I would if I were them."

"Would you really?" I stopped walking. Does she really care for me that much? That would be good.

"Well I missed you for the hours before you found me, for sure..." Then, she got closer to me so I was looking down into her blue eyes.

"I was...uh...worried. I thought something might have happened...to...you." It was all I could say. It was hard for me to breath when I was around her, let alone think and form coherent sentences.

"Well, I'm fine now. Right?"

"I don't know. It's look like it, but maybe you should let me check..." I kissed different parts of her face. Finally, I landed on her mouth. I did like kissing her. After a while, we started walking again, arms swinging between us, fingers entwined.

Then I remembered that she hadn't answered one of my earlier questions. "So where are we going after all?"

"Well, since you can't make up your mind, we'll go...." She thought over it for a short moment before saying, "...everywhere."

"Everywhere?" I was pretty sure at this moment my mouth was wide open in disbelief, looking like an idiot. "How can we possibly go everywhere?"

"Hey, I guess we've got a long journey ahead of us, if we want to go everywhere."I love the way this girl thinks.

"Yea, I bet it will ta-" I started to say. I was cut off by the sound my stomach gurgling noisily.

As if on cue, Enna's stomach growled as well.

We both laughed. "Well I guess we need to stop for supplies first on our road to everywhere."

I looked further up the trail. Look, there are a few houses ahead. I bet we can stop there and get food, water, blankets, a map, and some rest, okay? That is, if they have a map to everywhere..." I said, laughing at my own lame joke. But she laughed along too, as if she really thought I was funny, so I felt better immediately.

It felt good to have someone who didn't care how you acted, and still wanted to be around you even when you acted like a fool, and just loved you for you.


	6. Love Me Dead

**EPOV:**

I could see the village ahead, too. My stomach complained again.

"Okay, that sounds good." I realized then how true my words were. I was starving. "Actually, I'm hungry. And I really want some opossum stew and pumpernickel loaf, suddenly! Mhmm, my cook always made the best." I sighed, thinking of Marzipan, the short, fiery, dark-haired little castle cook. I smiled, remembering all the times she had let me try to "help" in the kitchen as a little girl.

"Homesick already?" Finn asked.

"No!" I answered too quickly, and he gave me a look. I sighed, giving in. "Well, kind of. You?"

His reply was a sad, almost shy look. Well that answered the question. Aww! I wrapped my arms around the poor boy's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "When we get to the village, we'll send a message to both our families, saying that we're alright, but not to come looking after us."

This seemed to make him a bit happier and he started to sprint up the road to the small town, now only a short distance from us. I watched him go up the path, but when he turned to see if I was following, he caught me staring. He smiled and laughed, waving for me to follow. I ran after him.

On a few of the trees, though, were flyers that caused panic to run through my body. They looked exactly like the stationery my father used for royal decrees and notifications. Finn tightened his grip on my hand and slowed down. He walked over to one and it read,

Missing:

The Royal Princess Enna Sarena Kiladra

of Kildenzo

and

The Royal Prince Finnathon Theodosius Delerio-Brahman

of Isilee.

Reward of 10000 kshatriyas

By order of King Rybalt and Duke Brahman

Finn was suddenly furious.

"I can't believe this! Not even five hours and they're already sent out flyers? I bet there are knights filling these forests! Not to mention all the peasants looking for that reward. Like I can't take care of myself! They don't believe I know what I'm doing??" It sounded like he was growling the words, all the while still facing the paper-covered tree.

I tried to calm him down. Maybe if I tried to make him laugh. "Will my name really be Enna Sarena Kiladra-Delerio-Brahman? Or will it be Mrs. Finnathon Sarena Kiladra-Delerio-Brahman? Those are awfully long name..." I said, forcedly laughing. Right. Like my rambling would do anything to calm Finn's suddenly bad mood.

And then, as he was constantly doing, Finn surprised me by paying attention.

"Hey, for all I care, we can keep your name," he said in a huff. The new train of thought seemed to cool him down for a moment, but when he looked at the poster, he became enraged again. This time, I gave my all to stop his angry frame of mind. I kissed him for a long time until I was sure he'd be mellowed out.

He looked confused.

"I don't know what that was for, but I suppose I'll take it." he told me.

"That, sir, was because _you_ need to calm down."

**FPOV:**

We started walking again.

By this time we were nearing the edge of the village and it was beginning to get dark.

"We can stay the night at the hotel in town and eat. Then we'll head out bright and early tomorrow morning," Enna said, moving the conversation away from anything upsetting. I sighed, embarrassed with my previous behavior. So, when in doubt, be funny.

"But will we get one bedroom or two?" I asked, jokingly, and she wasn't sure how to reply.

When she was done gaping, she stuttered, "You'd fit right in with those tavern men at home, I swear," and playfully slapped my arm.

But, at that point, I had forgotten about uncomfortable talk with my fiance and was looking wide-eyed ahead. You could see a faint glow of fire above the hill we were walking up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Enna look at me, and she saw that I was looking ahead. She turned to see what I was staring at with a mixture of disbelief, anger, and confusion.

"If we can even get in to town without being taken by those knights up there!" And she was right. The light was from the fires of the camp of knights, a search party most likely, looking to steal us away. Enna clutched onto my arm tighter.

"Finn, if they find us they'll take us home and we'll never be together! What do we do? We have to do something!" Enna practically screamed in my ear, frightened and on the verge of tears. She sounded like she was about to break out in hysterical sobs.

It was obvious she did not like the idea of returning to Kildenzo. _Or being away from me_, I thought smugly.

"Enna, it will be okay. They will not take you away from me. I promise, Enna. Trust me, and listen to the plan..."


	7. Before He Cheats

**EPOV:**

"You look very handsome in uniform, Finn." I took my time looking over him. Hey, why not? I was allowed now, right?

"You look pretty handsome in uniform yourself, Enna," he said with a chuckle.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. We were both wearing military uniforms that Finn had spotted hanging on a tree branch by the creek. I momentarily questioned what would happen when some soldiers found their clothes missing. They were probably swimming in the creek or something. Oh well, serves them right. They're the ones who chose to work for my father.

I had my black curls tucked up into a hat, and I was trying to look as manly as I could, hoping that my curves wouldn't give me away. I puffed out my stomach and tried to look bigger and flatter. I exhaled loudly.

"Finn, I don't think I'll be able to pull this off. They'll probably recognize me as soon as I set foot onto their camp." That would be a bad situation, like walking into a trap.

"Enna, you'll do fine. Just walk quickly and whatever you do, stay by my side."

"Okay," I sighed. "I trust you, Finn." I gave him a quick kiss.

"I feel like I'm kissing a guy," Finn said, half-smirking, half-smiling. I kissed him again, more passionately.

When we pulled apart, he looked breathless. "Apparently, I don't know what I've been missing," he said with a grin on his face.

At this, I laughed as well. He joined in, and we went in to a random fit of hysterical laughing. I turns out we didn't notice we were enjoying ourselves a little too loudly.

A soldier had heard us and said, "Hey! You two there! What are you guys doing?"

I looked at Finn, panicking. He looked a little shocked and frightened, too, staring straight ahead.

"Don't you know that we're having a party over here? Come drink and be merry!" the man said laughing, much louder than necessary. Apparently, they were serving ale at this "party", and he had had his fair share.

I held my place in the bushes on the outskirts of the little settlement. I was anxious, and Finn confused me as he started pulling me forward. I clutched onto the back of his uniform, hoping that the other man couldn't see. It might look a little conspicuous to see me, a "man", touching another man in such a way. We didn't really need any attention called to us.

We began walking towards him. At least we knew that the disguise was working so far, at least. The soldier was oblivious that we weren't actual members of the army.

I took one last look at Finn. His face seemed confident and easy going, but the look in his eyes said he was afraid. He was putting on a mask, getting into his part.

"Finn, what's wrong?" I whispered, concerned.

"Nothing," he said, frowning. I couldn't figure out what he was hiding. There was obviously something he wanted to say, but I didn't pressure him.

A minute later, he sighed and said, "Enna, if something happens, just run. Don't look back and don't worry about me. Just run; protect yourself."

I snorted. "I couldn't leave you behind, Finn," I told him, appalled.

"Enna. Listen to me," he said, his voice harsh. He turned and looked me in the eyes as he said, "if anything was to happen to you, I couldn't forgive myself, alright? So just listen to me and do what I say. Do you understand?" Normally, I would have been angry about the way he was talking to me, but I knew what he was trying to protect me. He was showing he cared by sacrificing myself.

"Fine," I said to him. I didn't like to lie to him, but, knowing that if I had to choose, I would always try to save him over of myself. There was no way I would say that out loud, though.

We'd finally reached the man who had called to us. He took a good, long look at us, and slurred, "I've never seen you lads before. What're your names?"

Finn spoke for both of us. "I'm Brendan. And this is Emmett. We're new to this camp."

"I'm Sarveno. Are you guys going to the party?"

"No-"

He cut Finn off. "But you have to come to the party!" You could barely understand what he was saying, he was so drunk. I rolled my eyes, but he wasn't paying attention. "There'll be a man's two favorite things: _women_ and _booze_." He snickered, like he had just said the most hilarious thing he had ever heard, and gave Finn a friendly nudge in the side. He recoiled from the touch, but shocked me with what he spoke next.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt if-" Finn began.

"Great! I'll show you the way," Sarveno shouted as he began to stumble towards the campsite. He gestured for us to follow him towards the big lit up tent. It was surrounded by groups of little tents and campfires. You could hear the men's voices from where we were.

When he was out of earshot, I pulled on Finn's arm, stopping his progress towards the party. I glared at him and snapped, "What, it's not enough to walk through their camp? We have to join their vile parties, as well?"

My tone startled him. As he spoke, he looked at me, confused and careful, like if he wasn't cautious, I would snap. Well, I didn't mean to have _that_ impression on him, but what was he thinking? "Look, Enna, he put me in a tough position. From what you've told me about your army, if I would have said no to such an offer as women and booze, then he would've been suspicious."

He had a point. Drat. I sighed, feeling like an overreacting idiot. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry." I kissed him on the cheek, trying to make up for my suddenly foul mood.

"That's okay." He smiled and slid his arm around my waist. I laughed. He was completely unaware that his actions could unravel our whole plan.

"Uh, Finn?"

"Hmm?" he replied, distractedly happy.

"I don't know about you, but I think that when one soldier puts his arm around another soldier's waist, it probably looks a teensy bit suspicious. At the least, it looks odd."

He looked confused for a minute, but then he caught on. "Ahh." He removed his arm. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Just remember: I'm not your girlfriend here. I'm just your friend. Who's also a man."

"Wait, did you say you're my girlfriend?" He backtracked, grinning widely.

I rolled my eyes. "Finn, this isn't the time or the place for this conversation," I said with a smile as I hurried ahead to catch up with Sarveno.

He was paused at the entrance of the party. "Heaven on Earth is right through here, my friends," the soldier stated cheerfully as he lifted the flap on the largest tent in the camp. He moved his arm, gesturing for us to walk ahead inside.

Finn and I entered the tent together through the door, but as soon as we set foot inside, we were instantly separated and surrounded by a crowd—of women. _Ohhh no._ They were clearly Ladies of the Night. I blushed because it seemed that I was getting more attention from these women than Finn was. _This is wrong on so many levels,_ I thought to myself. It seems my disguise was working a little too well.

The women began calling out numbers. I was confused at first, but I soon shuddered when I realized that these numbers were prices.

"Five dollars."

"Four-fifty."

"Two seventy-five."

"Free," a woman purred.

_Free_. The word rang through the tent like a gunshot. Everyone turned to see what was happening.

"Who's free?" A man shouted noisily, nearly falling from his stool by the makeshift bar in his excitement.

"I'm only free for this pretty boy here, with the black hair and blue, blue eyes," said the woman who claimed she was free. I saw the men around me sigh and return to whatever they had been doing before, defeated.

I realized that the woman was speaking to me. Oh boy.

She began pulling at my collar. I blushed and looked to Finn for help, but he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Gee. Some guy, I thought, glaring at him.

I turned my gaze back to the woman in front of me. I cringed. She was hardly a woman at all. She was a pretty girl, around my age. Pity shot through me when I thought of the situation she must be in for her to resort to such atrocities. I felt guilty to know that such things were taking place in my very own kingdom. I had no idea. I decided that when I became Queen, I would do something about the poverty that had overcome my country.

She was still looking at me expectantly, looking for my attention. I had to tell her something, and it wasn't like I could use the lack of money as an excuse.

"I'm not interested," was all I could say, and it just the short sentence I had to force out sounded like a squeak. It sounded weak and pathetic. She looked sad and dejected for a moment. Then she recovered, and she smirked at me. She ran over to Finn, followed by all the other women who weren't already committed to one of the other men in the tent.

That same woman that had been all over me a moment ago now put her hands on Finn's chest and began to kiss his neck. His face was a mix of horror and confusion. I felt my face drain of color, and the pity I felt for her suddenly vaporized as she began to move her hands down his body and kiss his jaw line. Then she stopped kissing him and whispered something into his ear. He shook his head quickly, while she went back to caressing his chest, his stomach…

Skank! Slut! Whore! I couldn't watch any more of this.

I felt my thought process take a nose dive. How could he do this to me? I thought he had wanted me! How wrong I was to bear my heart so completely to someone. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't cry, I was supposed to be a soldier. I tried to fight back the tears, but to no avail. A glistening tear traced the contours of my cheek as it made its descent. Screw the act.

I couldn't believe it. I glared at Finn in disbelief and anger as he tried to push her away gently and swiftly, meeting my horrified stare. She was reluctant, as she obviously wasn't used to being turned down twice in a row. She grabbed a hold of his tunic, holding on with all her might, refusing to let him reject her.

He grabbed her wrists and pried her hands off of his shirt, shoving her with force in the process, trying to get over to me. She went tumbling to the ground. The look on her face was shocked and priceless and I couldn't help thinking condescending, evil things toward her. _Haha, little slut, it's me he wants._

He looked down at her with surprise written all over his face. It was clear that he hadn't meant to knock her down. He mumbled, "Sorry," quickly and extended his hand to help her up. Instead of taking it, she looked up at him, glaring, and spit at him. He didn't wait around for her to change her mind. He just shook his head and started to run. When he ran by me, he grabbed my hand, dragging me out along with him.

We ran outside the tent into the cool night air. He pulled me around the corner, to the back of the tent. You could hear the whore inside yelling at some one to back off. Once we stopped and regained our breath, he looked at me with his intense, burning, beautiful green eyes. As if that wasn't enough to melt me, he said, "Enna, I never will hurt you like that again. I didn't want to in the first place. She wouldn't let me go! All I could think about the whole time was you and how bad you must be hurting. I never meant to hurt you, Enna, and I'll never, ever, ever do it again, as long as I live. I promise, Enna." I don't know when he last took a breath, he was so worried, trying to explain himself to me.

He looked at me with expectant eyes waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it again. There was only one thing I _could_ say to convey what I wanted to say, and it took a lot of courage just to think it. I took a deep breath in preparation, and blurted it out before my twisted mind could stop me.

"I love you, Finn," I whispered.

His face lit up. Suddenly I was in his arms and he was kissing my neck, burying his face in my hair and cheek. "I know. I love you, too," he said, moving to my jaw. "I love you."

My heart just about stopped, thinking about how perfect this moment was.

He gathered me into his arms, cradling me, and sat down. He started rocking us back and forth, with me in his lap. Then he was kissing my cheeks, my forehead, my hair, and finally my lips, saying, "I love you, Enna, I love you," all the while.


	8. The Great Escape

**FPOV:**

After a few moments of alone time behind the tent, I pulled away from Enna. Her face was flushed and I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. She looked more beautiful than I've ever seen her, soldier's garb and all included.

I stared into her big, beautiful eyes a moment longer.

She whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled. "I'm just thinking about how beautiful you really are, and how I'm probably the luckiest man alive."

She snorted as she rolled her eyes. Like she thought I'd said something utterly ridiculous.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, defensive.

I shook my head as I said, "You honestly don't know how beautiful you are, do you? Haven't you ever been told that you're beautiful?"

"Oh sure, dozens of times," she said as her face turned red.

"Then why do you find it so hard to believe?" This girl confused me, majorly.

She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Well, my suitors are the only ones who've told me. And to them, I'm just a prize to be won. I can't exactly believe anything they say. They'll do and say anything to try and win me over. Lie to get the princess they're after, so they can be part of my "prestigious" royal family. Flattery, promises they don't intend to keep…"

She trailed off and looked up at me.

I looked into her sad, tired eyes while she thought of all her suitors, and how badly they had treated her. The perfect moment vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

I then realized the implication of what she had said. I was shocked that she had come to such a conclusion. I seriously needed to fix her self-esteem issues.

"But you don't think I'm just another suitor, do you? You don't think I'm just telling you what you want to hear, do you?"

She didn't say anything, and turned her stare back to the ground. It was like I could see the shame and betrayal she had suffered. And she thought I would do the same with her. I couldn't bear it if that's what she really thought my intentions were.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill out onto her face.

I was suddenly horrified. "Enna! You mustn't think that!" I took her hands in mine and dropped to my knees in front of her. "I love you and I want to be with you always! You have to know that! You can't believe that I would hurt you like that, love."

From a combination of seeing her so sad, and my hysteria over her thoughts, I felt as if _I_ might start to cry.

She dropped to her knees in front of me and we were face to face again. A tear rolled down her graceful cheek.

"What can I do to make you believe in me, Enna? Anything," I asked her, surprisingly close to tears myself.

She took my face in her hands, searching my eyes.

"Just be there for me, Finn. That's all. In good times and bad times, and I'll always be yours. Forever. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise," I said as I pulled her close to me, into my arms, and held her there protectively, safe and sound. "I love you, Enna. Really, truly, honestly."

"I love you, too, Finn," Enna said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sobbed into shoulder.

**EPOV:**

After I finally stopped crying, I realized that Finn was still holding me, still with me. Any other man I've ever been with or known would have bolted at the first sight of tears. I'd cried many times around Finn, I must have seemed like an over-emotional freak or something. But Finn was different. Finn was good. He didn't care, and I could be myself completely around him. Somehow, I knew this was true.

I don't know why I was so worried. It was probably because of that tavern wench. I knew that he didn't want her, or even show the slightest interest in the brood hanging all over him. But it just dredged up all these old memories and feelings, all the things that former men had done to hurt me. I know now that Finn would never, ever hurt me on purpose.

I felt lighter, like all this sadness was a weight I've been carrying around, and suddenly it was gone, because now I have someone who I can talk to about anything, and who loves me for me. It was a wonderful, buoyant, freeing feeling.

I looked up into Finn's clear green eyes and I saw everything he felt for me. I realized that he was all I will ever need. I felt safe, complete, and happy.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I just needed to think, I guess." He just nodded, understanding.

"How are you feeling?" he said, with a look of concern. He was probably worried I would burst out into a fresh round of tears.

"Great, actually. You make me feel beautiful and special, just to deserve you."

He smiled down at me and said, "You deserve much more, but I'm glad."

I rolled my eyes at him.

He stood up and extended his hand to me, to help me up. I took it and said, "Why thank you sir," I said as I brushed my ugly uniform off.

"Anytime, my dear, anytime." I knew her meant that in every sense of the word. "So, are you ready to go back in noew?"

"What?!? Why are we going back in there?"

"Well, they're having supper now, and I'm really hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly.

"See?" He laughed. "And after we eat, we can ask for directions and supplies, maybe."

I sighed. I was hungry. What could it hurt? Besides, I trusted Finn now more than I had ever trusted anyone in my entire life. With my whole heart.

"Okay, that sounds alright."

I straightened my clothes and hat our, making sure I looked adequately manly.

We walked back into the tent and this time, we weren't stopped. No one dared say anything to us, let alone look at us straight on.

We went back to the dining table where the rest of the men were gathered, getting ready to eat. We sat down on an empty bench. They barely acknowledged us; they were so wrapped up in their conversation.

I began to listen in to see if I could figure out what they were talking about.

"You're a liar," one man said.

"It's not a lie! I swear on my mother's grave!" another man said.

"Agh, doesn't count. You're mother's an old hag!" a nearby man slurred.

"There's no way the Princess ran away so that she could be with you," the first man said.

"She did so!"

"Why would she run off with _you_ when she had that Prince-What's-His-Name of Kildenzo wrapped around her little finger? He's missing, too, you know. If she said 'Jump', he'd say 'How high?'"

When the man spoke that, I saw Finn scowl noticeably.

"She loves me. Enna told me that the night before she left."

"I was with you the night before she left, and she never even came near you."

"You're right about that one; I went to her chamber after she retired."

"You did not! What a load a' crap! You're makin' this all up."

"I did so. Do you know what she told me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Anyways, I'm sure it's not true."

The storyteller ignored him, and went on.

"She told me that she wanted to be with me, but her father wouldn't allow it, that he wanted her to be with that pretty-boy, Finn."

Finn clenched his jaw in disgust.

"She said she would meet me on the outskirts of town. Then, I took her in my arms and we made love. I was her first. She even told me that she loved me before she left."

I tried to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work, so I pretended to cough. _Right. You?_ These men were so ridiculously oblivious to my presence, it was unbelievable. Did they really drink that much?

By this time, Finn had balled his hands into fists under the table and looked as if he was going to kill the man. I grabbed his hand under the table and tried to calm him down. I certainly couldn't have him blowing our cover.

Eventually, it worked and he relaxed his hands and his jaw, and he plastered a blank expression on his face, replacing the outraged look he had worn before.

Suddenly, there was a plump woman behind me, who must have been the camp's cook. The men started shouting at her, praising her cooking, joking with her. She blushed, smiling shyly, and replied to some of them.

But, when she saw me, her good humor disappeared instantly.

"Hey, hey! No hats in my kitchen!" she said with a thick accent.

It took me a second to realize she was talking to me and when I did, it was already too late. Her hand was grabbing my hat before I knew it and pulling it off, exposing me to all the people in the large tent.

My long, black curls fell down around my face, and suddenly all eyes were on me.

All the chatter cut off, leaving the room silent.

"Princess?" said the man who was "my lover". His eyes were wide in disbelief, confusion, and embarrassment.

Next thing I knew, Finn had grabbed me by the hand, pulling me off the bench. We were running. Again.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course she was talking to me; I was the only one wearing a hat!

But I could not think about that now. Because soldiers had started to stumble and pour out of the dining hall. Some had begun to chase us. All I could think was run, run faster... Get away. Go be safe and alone with Finn.

"Finn!" I cried, but it was a question. It asked everything I wanted to know, and more.

"The only thing I know now was that I have to make sure you're safe. Now, no matter the cost."


	9. Never Think

**EPOV:**

As we ran, I noticed a few things.

The first was that Finn could run very fast. Yet, he seemed to slow enough for me to keep up. I smiled, even as we were sprinting hurriedly away from the trouble following us closely behind. He was such a gentlemen.

Second, I figured out why he did this. It was because he truly loved me. The smile dropped suddenly from my face. Wow, I must really be going crazy lately. I wasn't sure why I had ever doubted him, even after he had said it, but I just knew that I believed him now and I felt completely the same way.

Last, I realized that there really was danger here. If these soldiers caught up to us, there was a great chance that I would never see Finn again. My heart stuttered and felt like it would shrivel up as soon as the possibility crossed my mind.

I felt my legs moving faster with the newfound ambition. I tried to take deep breaths, but I was already breathing heavily from the running. I looked up at his face and was instantly calmed. That is, until I saw the panic in his eyes behind the neutral mask he had attempted to wear. I was sure the panic was an exact copy of what my entire face looked like.

"Enna, you have to run!" he shouted, turning to look at me quickly.

I just nodded dumbly, holding back the sudden, stinging tears.

"Okay, Enna, listen to me. You're going to try to hide. It will be okay," He had turned to face me again, and his face contorted into horror, like he was terribly sad. "Shh, everything will be fine." He touched my cheek with one of his hands. _Why was he comforting me like that?_

I could hear the voices behind us getting louder as we rounded a turn in the beaten-down trail. He had been holding my hand, but now his arm wrapped around my waist tightly and he scooped me up into his arms, mid-run He cradled me as he ran sharply to the right, towards a large, green bush. I buried my face into his shirt, still trying not to cry. I couldn't stop a few stubborn drops from escaping. I was still picturing my life if we were caught. I would have to live without Finn. But I loved him too much. It would be impossible.

He sheltered me from the branches, and I could hear them slapping against his strong forearms. Before I knew it, I was being placed gently onto the ground inside a large grove of plants, completely hidden.

I was startled when I heard a high-pitched sob escape from my chest. Oh. That's why he's so worried about me. I must look like crap.

"Are you okay, love?"

I stared at him, amazed at myself. I had been completely oblivious. God, I was such an emotional wreck lately. I should really work on that...

I managed to stutter out a shaky "Yes," for his sake, so he wouldn't think I had gone completely mad.

We could hear the soldiers getting close. He turned his head in their direction, peering out the side of the bush we were nestled in, and I wondered if they would find us.

I realized that he had said that _I _was going to try to hide. What he had meant was that he was going somewhere else.

Leaving me alone.

I desperately grabbed onto a handful of the uniform he was still wearing. At the same time, another annoying sob bubbled to the surface and broke through.

"Finn! N-no! Please just stay here with me! Please don't go!" I sobbed and threw my arms around my neck, attempting to stop him from moving away from me.

"Enna!" Finn said, slightly amused, "It's okay! I'll be right back, I promise. I'll lead them away from here and I'll come back to you a different way."

"You _promised _you wouldn't leave me, Finn!" I tried unsuccessfully to persuade him with guilt.

He sighed. Apparently, my attempts hadn't done much. He looked at me sternly in the eyes. "I have to protect you, Enna. If something happened to hurt you, I would die. I love you."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me quickly. I couldn't help notice the urgency behind his kiss.

I hugged him, hard, and I mumbled into him, "I love you, too, Finn. So much."

He kissed the top of my head, and spoke sweetly, "I love you. More than you could understand, Enna. I'll be right back." He kissed me again, quickly. on the cheek. "Don't move."

Before I could protest again, he had disentangled himself from my arms and raced out of the bush. The soldiers were just around the bend when I saw him sprint off down the path.

I didn't want to know what the roar of yelling translated to, but I guessed that they were not cheering us on.

Once they had passed my safe bush, shouting, my heart burst with loneliness and love. The ache swallowed me up. I curled up into a ball on the soft leaved- ground, yearning to be safe in Finn's arms once again.

**FPOV:**

I ran solely for Enna.

I wanted to get back to her and never leave her again. I pictured how she had looked earlier, panicking and frightened. Her cheeks had been red, and her eyes were wide. Tears streamed down her face and she was shaking slightly, sobs ripping through her chest. It scared me to death to see her so afraid and to have her in so much danger.

I wanted nothing more than to turn around, but, I knew, if I wanted to save her, I would have to go far away. I calculated that I should lead my followers to the next town and then loop back around without being seen.

My breathing heavy, I could see a break in the trees. As I dashed into a clearing, I saw a settlement of houses, with more soldier camps. Exhausted, I ran down the border of the woods until I found a suitable tree, and climbed up into it.

I thought of Enna, knowing she was the reason for this unpleasant run, but I couldn't have been any happier to do it than for her. The only motivation the soldiers had was money, which was nothing compared to the love I held for Enna. They would only get the reward for our 'safe' return. Right. Because these men were the epitome of righteous.

I was ready to collapse from running many miles, so I wasn't surprised when the group slowed upon entrance to the clearing. They must have been tired, as well.

I recognized Sarveno, the one who had invited us inside their camp. He cursed, and said something to the effect that he hoped I "fell in a hole and rotted". Wow. Nice man.

They walked to the town's plaza, some going to the motel, and some to the tavern. It was like nothing had happened. Their yelling and laughter could be heard from where I was told me they had given up for the moment and had gone back to partying. Again.

Now that I felt like it was safe, I jogged down the path again, heading back to the very reason for my being. It seemed like hours until I found the bush, but I knew it had been no longer than 30 minutes.

Peeking through a hole in the brush, I saw her lying on her side in the dirt, sleeping quietly. There was a puddle of tears near her head. I gasped loudly and her eyes flew open, looking scared again.. I should have never left her! What an idiot I had been! But there had been no other way to save her...

I weaved slowly towards her. When she saw me, she erupted into more tears.


	10. Walk On Water Or Drown

**EPOV:**

A flood of relief overtook me when I saw his face rushing towards me

He mistook my tears for fear, and looked at me in horror. Of course, I was keeping up with my persona of a blabbering idiot like I had been acting lately. I found it so sweet that he didn't seem to get annoyed with me.

I laughed as I stood up quickly and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over in my haste. He hugged me tightly, kissing my head, my hair, my face, anywhere he could reach.

I cried the whole time, filled with joy when I thought about him, or maybe relief that we had made it through our most recent ordeal.

We stood in each others arms, just comforting, for who knows how long.

After a while, he asked, "Are you tired?" in the sweetest, most gentle tone I had ever heard.

"Sort of. Well, not really." He knew me better than that.

I wavered on my feet, he supported my weight. He sighed. "Enna…"

I snorted. "Fine, yes. I'm very, very tired," I half spoke, half slurred.

"Good, because so am I." He sighed loudly.

He sat down on the ground with a thud and lie back. He pulled on my hand.

I rested myself as close to him as I could physically go without sitting on him, molding myself to his side. I rested my head on his chest.

I felt my eyelids droop slowly.

I lost consciousness slowly and sank into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

It's too bad not all dreams are good.

_We were running through a large castle._

_He held my hand, throwing quick glances behind him the whole time, looking for something. I didn't turn around to look._

_Panic made his eyes wide, and he was constantly screaming, "Enna! Run, you have to _run_!"_

_Then, he was gone from my side, vanished, and I was looking out a window of a tall tower of the unfamiliar stone castle._

_I was in a long, flowing deep red dress, eerily close to the color of blood, with gold decorating the tight bodice. I wore my tiara on my head, which was done up in a long braid down my back, not knowing how I had gotten there. The sudden wind blew my bangs about my face, and the sky was dark with black clouds and lightning._

_I heard Finn scream, and I searched for him near the front of the castle. He looked like a speck from this distance, to the west of my tower. He held up a long sword, turned away from me, glaring at something I couldn't see. He was tensely in a fighting stance._

_I tried to scream his name, but couldn't. My voice wouldn't come, no matter how desperately I willed it to._

_I heard my mother and father arguing outside the door in the tower's stairway. I didn't try to decipher what they were saying._

_When I looked back to Finn, he was running for his life. I heard a sick, loud noise. A crack in the castle's floor raced across the ground, directly behind him. It was spreading rapidly across the stone ground, swallowing up everything it touched._

_He stopped and looked up towards my tower. His frightened eyes looked with my own as I tried to scream hysterically, but I could do nothing._

_I saw him fall into the trench, and I knew he was gone forever._

I woke up from my nightmare, once I heard my own bloodcurdling screaming, and someone covered my mouth with their hand, trying to quiet me. It didn't work for either of us. I tried to pull my face away from their grasp, but they held tight. I bit them, but they just cursed and used their body to stop my trashing. They had me pinned, and all I could manage to do was wail and screech more.

I snapped from my post-nightmare fog and felt him next to me.

Once again, I was a mess, sobbing and clutching on to Finn. I really normally wasn't such a mess.

He comforted me, and I couldn't even so much as choke out a response.


	11. The City is at War

**FPOV:**

Enna woke up screaming. She must have had a bad dream.

I tried to keep her quiet, in case there were scouts around, but she just kicked and bit me. Once I had her pinned, she burst in tears. Again. I rocked her back and forth, soothing her and talking to her, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about how odd she had been acting. She must have been beyond stressed.

I had to fix this.

We couldn't go on like this, running and hiding, with no plans. Not to mention the fact that we had nomoney.

I looked down into my love's face and saw that the tears had stopped and she was asleep again. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't do this to _her_. I had to take care of her, and that did not encompass walking about the forest aimlessly, in constant danger and need.

I thought for hours into the night about what I could do to protect her.

Somewhere along the line, I slipped into a peaceful sleep, and dreamt about our wedding. When I woke again, the sun was rising. I could see the pink and orange sky through little patches in the bush in which we were still hiding.

I sighed, my mind going back to the train of thought it had been on before I fell asleep.

Enna stirred slightly next to me, and moaned incomprehensibly.

I chuckled quietly, and she rolled over, facing away from me.

How could I resist a little fun at a time where I so desperately wanted and needed to feel happy?

I nudged her shoulder with one hand as I supported myself on one elbow. She sighed, still sleeping. She had twigs and leaves tangled in her long hair.

I lightly shook her shoulder again, and she sleepily tried to slap my hand away unsuccessfully.

I laughed loudly this time.

"Enna…" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm," replied the barely conscious Enna.

"Oh, Enna…"

"Finnnnn..." she groaned. She was getting annoyed with me.

"Enna…come one, honey."

She didn't move.

I sighed. "Enna-"

She shot up and turned to glare at me.

"Finn! Will you just shut up? I'm trying to sleep here!"

She tried to look angry, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, while I tried to hold my laughter. Needless to say, I failed.

She sighed, irritated and still glaring at me.

Instead of lying down again, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

She looked about and frowned. I frowned, too. _Take care of Enna._ She was my first priority in all of this.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked, as if reading my mind. She was never good at holding a grudge.

"We are gonna get _you_ out of this bush and to somewhere a bit...better."

"Okay, then. And where might that be?"

I sighed. All night I had thought about this and come up with no answer. The only possibility I had thought of involved talking to our parents, but I knew that would be tough on her.

"Enna, I really don't know. I think it would be best if we talked to our parents and-"

"No. I can't do that to them. I can't see them and make them feel that way..." she trailed off.

"They're already worried about your disappearance, Enna."

"Well, sure, but we'll send them a message. No way am I going to face them and give them the chance to stay in the castle. No, no, no. No."

She seemed sure of this, and as long as she was with me, I honestly didn't care where we went or what we did. As long as she was happy and with me.

I nodded absentmindedly.

She spoke again. "What about the countryside?" She cocked her head to the side, daring me to disagree.

I blinked, startled. She didn't honestly want to live as a farming peasant, did she? But, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Royalty would never lower themselves to visit there, let alone live "in the filth". It would be completely unexpected of us, and I doubted they would even look for us there.

"Well, Enna. You thought about it for a moment and immediately came up with a better solution than I was able to think up all night."

She smiled, happy to help.

"But do you really want to live as a peasant? I want to take care of you, Enna, and we could always come up with something better."

"No, Finn, it's fine. I was never one for royalty and maids and silver anyways. I'll be perfectly happy anywhere I go."

I smiled at her. Always the agreeable one.

"Okay, we'll consider it. But, first, we really need to go to some town and get a few things."

She turned white. Crap. She was remembering the soldier's party.

"No, it's okay. I'll make sure there's no knight even close to the village, I swear. Then, we can get some real disguises. We'll make ourselves look like regular people."

She nodded her understanding.

We walked along until we came upon yet another village. It was small, just a few long buildings making up the center. There were small houses along the edges of the meadow it all sat in.

I quickly pulled Enna over to a particularly large cottage with the laundry hung out to dry. Enna didn't seem too happy about stealing, but we had to get shabbier clothes, so I told her to wait behind a stone fence near the woods.

I ran quickly over to the clothes. I pulled off a pair of worn pants and a button-up shirt that looked to be my size, and a small, pretty blue dress for Enna. I ran and dove back behind the fence and tossed her the outfit. We dressed quickly and she pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun. I smudged some dirt on my cheeks, trying to keep with the "poor" persona. It may have been overdramatic, but it would work.

When we were ready, we stepped out from behind the stones and started walking towards town, hand in hand.

We were able to shop without anyone noticing us, and it was a good thing I had taken money with me when I left, because we needed all the basics. We hid our map, food, canteens, and blankets in a tree, and walked back to the town tavern and restaurant.

There was a considerable crowd gathering around one table, talking loudly. We sat down and were just starting to plan out our peasant-life, when a middle-age man with a round stomach waddled over.

Enna cringed at the proximity, seeing as he could recognize us, but he was drunk, and could barely focus his eyes on us correctly.

"Are you two traveling through Kildenzo? You been her before?" he asked.

I looked at Enna through the corner of my eye, and put my arm around her shoulder. I smirked and said, "Something like that."

"Well, I'd advise ya to keep on a-moving. Don't wanna get yerself caught up in the war, now do ya?"

We stared at him blankly. My brow furrowed and my mouth pulled down into a deep frown. "What war?"

He laughed loud and drunkedly. "The war between the kingdoms, acourse. Wha, you been hidin under a rock?" He laughed again.

"Who is the war between?" I questioned, looking him straight in the eyes, seeming a little harsher than I had meant. But, if he was talking about what I thought he was talking about…but...I needed to know.

He frowned at my rudeness, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Kildenzo an' Isilee."

I heard Enna inhale sharply next to me. My eyes widened. "What's it about, then?"

"Ha. It's all over the prince and princess. The royal families are accusin each other of kidnapping each others heirs. Bunch a brats if ya ask me. Probably ran off together or somethin…" he muttered.

"Oh my god," Enna whispered, pushing tighter into my side.

I gaped at him. He was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked sharply.

He shook his head. "Whatever. I don't know about you two…" he said, eying Enna and I.

"How do you know about this?"

"The fighting?"

"Yes, of course, the fighting," I snapped. I wasn't usually so rude to people, but he had information crucial to Enna and I, and he was being stupid about it.

He snorted at me, and pointed to a notice taped to the small front window of the building. I pulled Enna out of our bench and walked over quickly. Sure enough, it was just as the man had said.

It was true.

Our own kingdoms were at war with each other.


	12. One of THOSE Nights

**EPOV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I sat there staring at that tiny, insignificant piece of paper.

This couldn't be happening.

How could such a normally meaningless, harmless thing have such a huge potential to destroy my life?

Finn tensed up angrily, and all I could do was read the announcements over and over again. As if reading it again and again would cause it to change it's mind and suddenly disappear from my vision.

The poster in the tavern window read:

_Draft_

_Every man 14 years or older should report to_

_The Village Center_

_for training._

_NOT OPTIONAL._

_Serve your country and make that_

_Kildenzoan Princess wish she had never been born._

"Well, one thing's for sure," I said. "We're definitely in Isilee."

He chuckled as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Yes, and it seems that my countrymen have a very strong opinion about my future bride. I, on the other hand, am very, very glad that the Kildenzoan Princess was born."

I laughed too, but then I remembered our present situation, and found that I had nothing to laugh about. "What are we going to do, Finn?"

"I don't know; let's just stay here at the inn today. We can rent a room and try to figure some things out."

"Alright, Finn, if you say so," I said, a little incredulously.

"Enna, we will figure something out, trust me, I'll take care of you."

I sighed. "I know you will, Finn," And with that I took his hand and lead him towards the registration desk.

"We'd like one room, please," Finn said to the lady behind the desk. She was very young, and I couldn't help but think that I'd seen her somewhere before.

"Sure," the girl said. "One bed or two?"

"Which is cheaper?" said Finn, making sure that we'd have enough money to last the journey.

"One."

"Then one it is."

The lady handed Finn a key and said, "Room eleven," Then she beamed, like she was going to tell a joke that was so funny she couldn't contain herself long enough to tell it.

"So are you really a woman or are you a cross-dressing soldier?"

Before this, I wasn't really paying much attention, but then I realized why this girl seemed so familiar. She was the prostitute that offered herself to me for free back at that soldier's tent where we had been discovered.

I blushed, because I realized she was talking to me. She was still waiting for an answer, so I said, "What are you talking about?" I figured that maybe I could convince her that she was mistaken, rather than admit who I was.

She must have been ready for this kind of an answer, because she said, "Well are you that darling soldier who rejected me or not? I know that he is the second guy," she said as she pointed at Finn. "Not really my type, but I was just so surprised that I was rejected at all that I needed someone to take me home."

At this Finn made a face, his pride obviously wounded. I chuckled.

But she was relentless. "So are you him, or not?"

"Yes, I am. But, I am not a cross-dressing soldier, I'm just a woman."

"Then why did you dress up as a soldier?"

"Umm…" I started unintelligibly.

"Well, we should really be going, goodbye now." Finn said quickly, saving me.

"Fine," she said. "But I'll be watching you. No one, unless you have some sort of excuse like you're a woman, refuses me. Not twice anyways." At this she beamed, and I glared at her.

Oh hell no. She would _never_ get that chance again. I swear, Finn was too perfect for his own good. It seemed I couldn't let him out of my sight anymore. Not that I had a big problem with that. After all, who was going to make sure he could escape without getting into any trouble?

I grabbed Finn by the arm and drug him possessively away from the girl, up the stairs, down the hallway, and to our room. The little silver plaque read number eleven.

He laughed all the way. "What, are you jealous that she wants me now instead of you, you darling soldier?" he questioned once I had stopped walking.

"Not funny." I glared at him, and it only made him laugh harder.

"My Enna, you look so cute when you're mad." He placed his hand on my face, cupping my cheek. When he lowered his head towards me to kiss my lips, I stomped down onto his foot, hard. He yelped, probably more out of surprise than pain.

I wrenched the key out of his hand, and stomped to the door with the purpose to unlock it. He caught me by the wrist before I took two steps. Darn Finn and his cat-like reflexes.

"Not so fast," he said as he pulled me into his arms as I continued to struggle. I frowned and stuck out my tongue, and he laughed.

"You know I love you Enna," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"_Is_ that something that I know?" I asked sarcastically.

Then he captured my lips in a kiss more passionate than ever before, making me dizzy and weak in the knees. He pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"You'd better," he said with a smile.

Then he took the key back from me, as I was standing still, stunned. He unlocked the door and led me inside by the hand.

The room was small; nothing fancy. It had a table, a chair, and a washstand with a bowl full of water on top. The wallpaper was decorated with a thousand little roses; it was very girlie, too much even for me. But the bed was the worst of all. Between the roses and the frilly lace, it looked like Glenda the Good Witch had thrown up all over the room.

"Wow, I guess you have to check your masculinity at the door, huh?" Finn said, almost gagging at the sight of all the flowers.

I laughed so hard that it took my breath away. I hadn't laughed like that in a really long time. Too long, actually, and it felt good. But, then again, being around Finn in the first place felt good.

We spent the day lying around the room and trying to figure out what to do. That night after returning to the room from supper, Finn led me over to the bed, and sat down next to me. He took my hand in his and kissed it. He looked at me, thinking quietly. I waited for what he had to say, because I knew he wanted to tell me something.

Finally, he said, "Enna, I know you don't want to, but I think we need to go to our parents."

My face fell, a reflex. "No. Finn we can't. You know that I can't do that."

"Yes, I know…" he mumbled.

We sat in silence for a few moments, my mind numb, trying not to think about…

"Actually, Enna, I don't know."

"What?" I said, confused.

"I don't know why you can't do that. Why you can't ever seem to talk to them. You've never told me. All I know is that you feel very strongly about not wanting to tell them anything."

"I have a reason, Finn; I don't just hate them for nothing."

"Well what is it? What's the reason?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "You just have to trust me, okay? We can't go to my parents."

"Enna, you can tell me anything. Just tell me so that I can understand."

I thought about it. I knew that if I told him he would understand, but then again that's what I thought when I had told my mother…

No, I had to tell him, he had to know why. He wasn't my mother.

"Finn, if I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course I won't. What is it, Enna?" He looked concerned, but then again, my face probably wasn't giving him a good reason not to be concerned.

Okay, here goes, I thought, preparing to bring back the story that I'd been repressing for my entire life.

I closed my eyes as I started to retell the memory.

"When I was a little girl, the only time I ever saw my parents was at dinnertime, and then only when we had guests. I had always been "pretty", so dinner was his chance to flaunt me in front of his guests and make the various foreign dignitaries jealous." I opened my eyes. Finn looked caught off guard; this was obviously not what he had been expecting. Even so, I trudged on.

"It would be the same thing every time, I would walk into the room, and the guests' jaws would hit the floor. Then, I would ceremoniously kiss both of my parents on their right cheek and take my rightful place at the table on my father's left. So, as you can see, Finn, I've never been close to my parents. I was raised entirely by governesses paid to watch over me. As I got older, ten or eleven maybe, I became even better looking and I became a hot topic at the barracks." Finn wrinkled up his nose at the thought.

"By this time, my father had begun to look at me… differently, I guess you'd say. His face would mirror the guests' expressions when I walked into the hall by the time I was twelve years old."

I looked over at Finn, and he seemed to be entranced by my story. He was listening intently. Then, he smiled and nodded reassuringly as if telling me to continue.

"On my thirteenth birthday, my parents prepared a huge feast to celebrate my coming of age. They invited dignitaries from this kingdom and the next, and their sons. I danced all night long with suitors. You couldn't have imagined my relief when I was excused.

"Despite my tired, blistered feet, I ran all the way back to my chamber, anxious to sleep the night away. My lady in waiting was unlacing my corset and combing my hair while another one of my maids prepared a bath, when I heard a knock at the door. A third maid scrambled to the door.

"When she opened it I caught a glimpse of a male figure that I believed to be my father, but I knew it _couldn't_ have been him because he had never been to my chamber before. Then I heard his voice, slurring as if he was drunk. 'I need to see my daughter.' Then the maid said, 'She's not dressed, I'll send her to you right after she's had her bath.'

"I saw my father push her roughly out of the way; she sailed across the room and into the wall, and I saw that she had a bloody nose and a gash on the back of her head. 'I need to see her NOW!' Was all he said to explain himself for his actions. I didn't know what to expect, so I stepped hesitantly from behind my dressing screen in just my shift. 'Yes father?' I said meekly.

"'Shoo, shoo, you ungrateful animals! Get out!' He said as he dismissed the maids. I was starting to get nervous, and they practically ran from the room. That is, all except for my lady in waiting, darling Louisa, who was my best friend. She looked at me with a troubled glance, but then left with a curtsy to my father. She couldn't have done anything different; I know that now. Then, after they had all left, my father turned to me and said, 'You looked very pretty tonight. I heard many of the men talking about you, young and old alike, and that got me thinking…' he paused and looked me up and down. 'That there was something I wanted to try.'

"Then he started walking towards me. I didn't know what he was doing, and I was getting scared. Next thing I knew, he was right in front of me. I had stopped breathing. Then, he pushed me onto the bed, and…" My voice cracked on the last word and I shuddered.

"No!" Finn said with horror written all over his face.

I nodded somberly. "Yes. The next morning I went to my mother's chamber and told her about it. I don't know whether she didn't want to believe me, or just plain didn't believe me, but she said that I was lying and banished me from her sights for saying such things."

"She really didn't believe you?" Finn said, slowly, looking like he was disgusted and like he didn't want to believe it himself.

"No, she really didn't," I said as a tear coursed down my cheek.

"Oh, Enna, I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry," Finn said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Has it happened again?" He asked slowly as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Yes," I whispered. "Every birthday my father gets drunk, and…well you know the rest."

Finn closed his eyes. "When was your birthday?"

I looked down. "About two months ago," I confessed.

"Enna, I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I had no idea! Thank you for telling me, darling. We definitely won't go to your parents unless you say it's absolutely okay."

"Thank you for understanding. I know it sounds childish, but…"

"It's not childish at all. I would be angry, and hurt, and…" He looked infuriated. "I can't believe that he would do that to you!"

"I couldn't believe it either," I told him, emotionless. But I felt so much better now that I had told him and he knew everything. I knew that he was the one. Who else would react the way that he had? Finn is perfect for me in every way.

There was just one thing that was still nagging at me, and I felt like a change of subject would do everyone good.

"So what are we going to do about all this?"

"I don't know, Enna, darling, I don't know." He said as he kissed my hair and rubbed my back.

I pressed my face into his chest and let his scent overwhelm me.

I slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	13. Open Happiness

**FPOV:**

I was seriously stressed. I had too much to deal with right now.

Isilee was at war with Kildenzo.

Enna and I were on the run.

There was a mandatory army draft that I wasn't sure how to get out of.

Our parents were looking for us, and they would rip us apart and never let us be together if they ever found us.

And the list goes on and on.

But none of these issues were at the forefront of my mind.

The thing that _really _got me was that Enna's _father_ was an absolute _pig_.

How could he have done something so vile and evil to his own daughter and still be respected. Hell, I had even respected him at one point in time!

But I couldn't sit back and do nothing knowing what he had so wretchedly done. He had to _pay_. I would see to that personally.

A plan formed in my mind as to how to get him.

But how? Could I...kill him? No, no, no. He might be evil, but I would never kill someone.

Could I scare him? Threaten him? No, he had an entire army to slaughter me with. No way I could make him fear me while he was so powerful.

That was the real problem.

My mind babbled on aimlessly.

_He was much too powerful. Everyone in all of Kildenzo supported him. They knew him only by his public façade, not as the bully I knew he really was. He's probably been with half the young girls in the kingdom, too. Now that would do some reputation damage. He might not look quite so great then-_

And then it clicked. Duh!

_Ah ha!_

Hours later when the sun finally started peeking out from behind the horizon. I had continued to pinpoint the steps of my plan as I watched Enna sleeping beside me.

_God she's beautiful. She's worth doing all of this for._

But could I tell her? She wouldn't approve of my malicious plan, even if she did hate her father. But she could help me. After all, she had lived with the man for so many years.

I sighed out loud, making Enna groan, still half asleep.

I looked down at her and brushed a piece of her hair of her forehead, causing her to groggily open her startling green eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I whispered.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she said, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well, love?"

She smiled at me and kissed me sweetly.

She laughed at nothing in particular before sitting up and dusting off her clothes. Her brilliant smile faded dramatically as she looked around her.

"Ah. Right. I almost forgot," she pouted, annoyed.

I stood up and looked around quickly. I grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her up towards me, and pulled her into a hug.

She sighed, and I kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. I've got a plan."

She pulled away from me quickly so she could look at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You do?"

I chuckled, keeping the situation light. Might as well get as far ahead now as I could. Things were about to take a sharp turn away from all things happy and comfortable-...

"Of course, Enna. I have to protect you after all," I said as I winked at her.

She cocked up one eyebrow. "What exactly is your plan, then, Finn?"

I exhaled loudly. "Why don't you just trust me on this one?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then she demanded, "Finn. Just tell me. Jeez. It can't be that bad."

I looked her in the eyes. "Okay, fine. Enna, we have to get to your father."

She ripped herself away from me, taking a huge step backwards. "_What!?_" she said crossly.

"Enna, it's really not that bad. We just have to get him out of the throne and-"

She glared at me. "Finnathon Theodosius Delerio-Brahman. This had _better_ not be about what I told you last night. If it is Finn, I swear I'll-"

"Oh please, Enna. It's not about that."

"Oh, it's not, hmm? Then what _is _it about?" she snapped.

"It's about-um...er..." I stuttered.

Well, damn. I'd walked right past the point of no return. I doubted there was a way I could going to charm myself out of this one.

"That's what I thought," she spat bitterly and brushed past me.

I sank down in the dirt and put my head in my hands.

I was so selfish. I had planned to allow two kingdoms to go into bloody battle, and instead focus on my own conceited, narcissistic egotistical needs. I had to figure this out so that it resulted in keeping Enna _and _preventing a war.

But there was still something about my plan that stuck in my head, like it _needed_ to be put into action. Maybe I was overprotective. Maybe I was crazy.

But it made so much sense earlier! Was I forgetting something?

_Oh!_

"Enna!" I shot up and looked around for her frantically. It thrilled me that I could explain myself, and fix the fact that I had seriously upset her.

I walked around the surrounding woods for a while, until I came to a small, rocky creek. She was sitting on a rock with her back towards me upstream a little ways, roughly combing her fingers through her long, tangled hair.

The sunshine was bright and cheery, and as I looked at her, I felt oddly happy, given the situation.

I shouted "Enna!" as I ran the short distance to where she was. Her head whipped around to look at me, and she started to say "Finn! Listen, I-". But I interrupted her as I threw my arms around her waist and danced her around, her feet never touching the ground. She held on tightly, probably out of fear.

Not that I blamed her. Most likely, she thought something was wrong with me. I was so happy for some reason, and I had no clue why.

Shit, maybe I was crazy.

Eh, oh well. At least I had the girl.

I put her down and held her tight, my arms around her waist.

"Finn, I'm sorry for acting like that. I shouldn't have done that."

I pressed my lips to her shoulder and said "Enna, no. I'm sorry. I was acting selfishly."

She sighed and hugged me harder. "It's okay. I still love you," she laughed.

I pulled back and looked at her. "But I can explain, too! I just was too narrow-minded earlier."

She sighed and made a gesture to show me to continue.

I sat us both down across from each other on the boulder as I grabbed her hand. I launched into an explanation of my idea, and how we could take down the King of Kildenzo.

After I had finished, she looked like she was concentrating on something very hard.

"So? Do you think it could work?" I urged.

She nodded her head slowly, looking past me.

"Do you know if he's done anything like that before?" I asked, trying to get an actual response from Enna.

Instead of speaking, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So he has?"

She sighed. "Yes, Finn. He has. Many, many times. It's the reason we had so many servers and maids in the castle."

"Well that's great! We can go find them and this will all work out." I saw her looking at me with an incredulous eyebrow raised, and decided to rephrase. "Um, I mean, it's not _great_, I mean, I'm sure those women wouldn't think it was great, but-"

She laughed. "Finn, it's okay. I know what you meant." She put her hand on my knee and smiled. I smiled back.

She spoke again. "So. We're going to my parent's castle? Back to Kildenzo?"

"Yep. We're going to Kildenzo."


End file.
